


No Hands

by VoileOui



Series: Deviant Nights [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clark, Clark punishes his daddy again, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Handcuffs, Hotel Sex, Kryptonite Kink Confess, M/M, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slutty Clark, Smut, Some Humor, Some angst, Teasing, Top Bruce, Whiny Bruce, jealous Clark, possessive Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoileOui/pseuds/VoileOui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce got on Clark's bad side again and must pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hands

Bruce had done it again. He got on Clark’s bad side again and his mouth didn’t do much to prove his innocence this time. This morning, their breakfast was prepared by a fairly young and learning French chef in the kitchen of the suite. The Imperial Suite they were staying at offered personal chefs to cook meals for them and Bruce requested that breakfast be cooked for him and Clark for their first morning in France. Bruce was in the kitchen wanting to see how the food was being made. Clark just came out of the shower when he walked into the kitchen and witnessed the questionable scene between Bruce and the young French chef that irritated him.  


"Je suis très désolé monsieur Wayne!" The young man stated repeatedly as he wiped omelet, oil, butter of off Bruce's naked chest. There was some kind of liquid that was also spilled on Bruce’s crotch and the chef made it his mission to really feel Bruce there. Through the chaos, Bruce was helping clean himself up from the breakfast condiments that the chef accidentally spilled all over him. He occasionally had to grab at his wandering and frantic hands to calm his panic down. Clark saw Bruce say some calming words in French to the trembling cook and also saw Bruce rub his shoulder while giving him that smile. It practically killed the poor kid sending him into a stuttering and blushing frenzy of gratitude. And before he left to fetch some fresher condiments, the young chef made sure to admire Bruce Wayne’s messy yet sexy state. Innocent.  


When they were seated down for breakfast was when Bruce saw a change in demeanor and attitude from Clark, “Clark, you’re a lot more quiet than usual. What’s wrong?” Bruce asked as he spread some peach flavored jam on a fresh croissant.  


Clark looked up and acted as though he were daydreaming and Bruce had snapped him out of it, “Oh what? No, I’m fine.”  


Bruce furrowed a brow at the response. Clark was noticeably more… _pouty_ than usual. As Bruce has learned, when Clark was pouty, it meant one of two things; he was either irritated or he was horny. Rarely is he both. In this case, the pout alluded to irritation, “Clark is it what you saw in the kitchen earlier?”  


Clark didn’t answer and instead pretended to be interested by the two sugar cubes he dropped in his tea, melt.  


Bruce sighed, “Clark that was not what it looked like.”  


"The boy got pretty handsy with you and you were encouraging him…" Clark finally spoke, taking a sip of his tea.  


"Encouraging him?” Bruce asked, “So he got handsy but he was nervous. He’s a new cook at this expensive French hotel, spilled food on me and he got nervous."  


Clark looked up and glared at him, “Are you really that oblivious to someone clearly trying to flirt with you?”  


Bruce sighed, “Clark, I doubt he was trying to seduce me. It was innocent.” He then took a bite of his croissant and added, “He’s not even my type.” As soon as Bruce said it, he regretted he said it.  


And he was right to regret it because that pissed Clark off even more, “Okay. So would you acknowledge that he was flirting with you had he been your _type_? Would you have let him do more then also?”  


“Clark that’s not what I meant.” Bruce frowned and wanted to say more but Clark left him having barely eaten anything. Bruce hated himself for ruining so far what was a neat start to this vacation. When Clark sauntered out of his sight into the bedroom, he got up and went after him to set things right.  


*******  


“Clark please, I apologized.” Bruce whined, wiggling his trapped wrists around inside the cuffs. There was no way for him to fight against Superman as the younger man seduced Bruce when Bruce came into the bedroom and trapped him. Bruce now supposes Clark being pouty this time is the result of him being both horny and irritated. It’s not the worst case scenario but it’s still frustrating.  


“Not a convincing apology daddy.” Clark mouthed.  


“When did you even get handcuffs?” Bruce gasped asking. Clark was already ruining him and he’d only just started.  


Clark ignored his question and trailed wet kissed up his neck making him moan. When Clark stopped bruising the soft skin of his neck, he kissed Bruce softly on the lips while the older man gave him puppy dog eyes. “I don’t deserve this. I’m going to die.” He whispered. Clark hummed and nibbled his lip wanting to eat Bruce whole then.  


"You’re too cute like this daddy,” Clark started, “People die in worse ways.” When his erection rubbed against Bruce’s spent member, he focused his attention back on it. He made Bruce cum earlier with a quicker than he anticipated blowjob. It was the quickest Bruce had ever finished with him and it made this tease all the more fun.  


“Oh, I missed your thick cock so much daddy.” Clark whispered, licking his lips at Bruce. “I missed it _thiiiiiis_ much," He slid slowly back and forth on Bruce's entire shaft. That always drove Bruce crazy as evidenced by Bruce’s uneven and shaky breaths as Clark did so.  


Clark giggled, then batted his lashes looking down at Bruce, "Careful daddy. I need you to last a little longer this time.”  


Bruce swallowed nervously, "Please. You have to uncuff me." He couldn’t stand the idea of not being able to touch Clark given how long he hasn’t done so.  


“No daddy. That would be no fun. ” Clark smirked. Bruce sighed hating himself. Clark smiled to himself, "Can't get it up again without touching me old man?" Clark smiled mischievously as Bruce winced and flexed his arms, begging to be released.  


"That’s no way to talk to daddy..." Bruce breathed. Clark shrugged and took Bruce’s now half hard length in his fists.  


"You can take your time daddy, no rush." Clark teased pumping Bruce up and down slowly, using his spit to provide some slickness, "I know at a certain age it takes a while to_OH!" Clark exclaimed as Bruce grew and hardened in his hands by the second.  


Bruce was too out of breath to speak so he just whined. Clark smiled and went down on him to suck and tongue the veins. He then decided to try something new with Bruce. He blew icy air around Bruce’s entire shaft causing Bruce to gasp loudly and hyperventilate. The feeling was making him dizzy. Clark grinned gleefully at the reaction and melted the coolness with his tongue, licking all around his cock as if it were a Popsicle.  


Bruce keened as if in painful grief, watching Clark ruin him, “Fuck…you’re such a slut for that aren’t you baby?” He managed to sound despite his shaky state. Whatever Clark just did to him felt marvelous.  


Clark hummed, "’Yes daddy, I am...” and took Bruce down his throat one more time. Bruce growled low with impatience, sending shivers down Clark’s spine. Clark found the bottle of lube that was lost in the covers on the bed due to Bruce’s constant fidgeting and slathered Bruce with it.  


“Okay daddy. You’ll love this…” Clark smiled and turned around straddling Bruce with his knees on either side of his hips. He had his back to Bruce now and his ass pointing in his direction. Bruce chocked back a sob reacting just as Clark wanted.  


“Clark noooo….” He groaned.  


“Clark yeees,” Clark mocked.  


“My god...” Bruce said through gnashed teeth, breathing frustratingly out of his nose.  


Clark kept displaying his luscious ass provocatively to Bruce and looked over his shoulder, flashing him a sexy smile, “You want to grab that meat don’t you daddy?”  


The older man whimpered, “Yeah.”  


“You wanna massage those tender cheeks and slap em daddy?” Clark continued swishing his ass from side to side and striking himself enthusiastically. Bruce grunted and tried to keep still but his body jerked anyway. He let out a sorry and painful wail that almost changed Clark’s mind about all of it but only almost.  


“Baby, daddy’s really sorry. I haven’t touched you in so long. I need to touch you.” Bruce pleaded.  


“Aaaw I know…But no hands Daddy. Naughty daddies don’t get to touch. Just sit back and watch.” Clark said. He then steadied himself on the bed with one hand while the other held the base of Bruce’s cock and slowly lowered himself onto him.  


When he got Bruce fully secured inside him, he squeezed around his cock, rose again, and lowered himself back down taking all of Bruce in in one swift motion as a test of readiness. Then, with both hands griping Bruce’s thighs for balance, Clark curved his back and started gyrating back and forth as well as in circles around Bruce. A breathy, “yes.” spilled from his lips. _Nothing_ compared to the tight fullness and red-hot strain of Bruce’s thickness inside him. It rendered his mouth paralyzed slack with drool and eyeballs rolling back into his head in dizzying pleasure. This new position somehow magnified that feeling.  


“Clark, let me touch…” Bruce whispered. He was entranced as Clark’s hips undulated above him so gracefully. His movements were pressing Bruce’s body back and forward in a steady wave-like rhythm. Clark shook his head and groaned in response to Bruce, unable to articulate just yet. His whines and whimpers echoed over the low moans and pleas from Bruce as he ground down harder taking Bruce deeper than ever before.  


“Shit!" He cried out founding his words again, "Gonna make me do all the work daddy?” He whined and started to bounce, gasping softly every time he was stretched wider and the crown of the older man’s cock found and pierced and his pleasure spot relentlessly.  


Bruce hummed, “Daddy would grab those hips but he can’t.” He croaked sadly.  


“You don’t need your hands daddy. I tired you out earlier didn’t I? Is that it?” Clark mocked gasping for air. And for reasons unbeknownst to Clark, he wanted to see what Bruce looked like going into him. So, keeping Bruce inside him he spread his thighs wider, bent his head down enough, held up his package, and gawked at Bruce's exceptional length; meaty and lustrous with slick dragging in and out of him as he moved up and down over it. The sight was amazing and looked painful too, which it was at times but _blissful_ pain.  


“You like that view dontcu baby?” Bruce’s deep voice startled Clark sending shudders up his spine.  


“Yes, daddy, I do…” Clark replied breathily never looking away. He kept his head low modifying the speed and depth of the pleasurable penetrations and watched with fascination. _I’ve been taking all of this inside me_. He thought in awe.  


“Yea, baby you have. Like daddy’s good little boy.” Bruce cooed. Clark whined and his eyes widened at the realization that the thought actually escaped his opened mouth. Then suddenly, without warning, Bruce stared fucking into him, intensifying _everything_.  


"AHH! Daddy! Right there!" Clark screamed in immense ecstasy. His walls ignited and melted with powerful fiery pleasure every time Bruce drove his rod into him. It stung and alerted all of his pleasure centers making the sensation feel astronomically unbearable.  


Clark raised his head back up again and looked over his shoulder at Bruce, resting a palm on his perspiring chest for much needed balance. Woozy from the blood rushing to his head, he stared heavy lidded at Bruce’s muscular and sweaty arms contracting every time he forcefully snapped his hips upward into him. That he was in cuffs made the sight all the more sexy and with no filter in his brain to control what he allowed to leave his mouth, he stated the only thing he felt was right to state right there and then , “I wish you could grab my ass and split me on your big cock daddy.” He hissed bouncing down harder to meet him. It was ridiculous but felt so right to say. _Clark, what would your mother think?_  


“Hmmm, you want daddy to go harder?”  


Clark, faint with lust, nodded feebly, “Uh-Huh...” Bruce wasn’t even looking up at Clark. His sweat heavy lashes were veiling his dark and libidinous eyes, fixated on Clark’s back. He watched in both wonder and suffering as Clark’s bubble ass shook and pressed onto him with him with the movements of their fucking. Bruce’s body was on fire, and his muscles were screaming but he did not want this perfect fit and rhythm to be interrupted. Clark’s high pitched and breathy concupiscent gasps of oh’s and ah’s were fueling him and so he didn’t stop and went as hard as his body allowed.  


“Ah! Ah! I-I’m… Oh!" Clark gasped. He was so close and Bruce was unrelenting.  


Bruce let out a prolonged moan, “Are you close baby?”  


“Yes, daddy, I am!” Clark wailed and started stroking and yanking his leaking cock erratically. He was crying and urging Bruce to keep going. Bruce grunted hitting him with five last, deep and hard penetrations.  


"Oh Bruce! Yeah daddy! Yes! Yes! _YEEES!_ " Clark screamed to the ceiling in time with them, every time his prostate was hit. When he landed back down on Bruce’s pelvis again, he burst. He felt the pulses from deep within his core to his extremities. After Clark screamed that final, “Yes.”, Bruce was gone too. He groaned as Clark cried shaking intensely above him and spilling into the sheets.  


“Jesus Clark.” Bruce gasped and in turn began squirting into Clark.  


Clark sobbed at the call of his name and continued bouncing in tight and short thrusts, now whimpering as the stretch from Bruce rendered his opening sensitive now that the feel good stretch was slowly ceasing. He was milking Bruce’s juicy ropes out every time he clenched. Bruce found the sensation odd but very pleasing and hummed in pleasure over Clark’s tiny sobs as the younger man rode him through his orgasm. Even if all Bruce could hear was the loud roaring of his heart racing in his chest, he swears he also heard Clark mumbling, “Mine, mine, mine,” at one point as he kept moving above him. When Bruce’s climax waned, stopping his tremors, his loud moans turned into soft sighs prompting Clark’s gyrations to stop.  


“Good boy…” Bruce groaned hoarsely in complete relief that the lovely torture was over. Feeling beat and wrecked in the greatest way, Clark fell back into his lover’s chest with a soft moan. It was nothing but pants and sighs around the bedroom from both of them as they rested, completely spent. Clark closed his eyes only seeing stars with his body calmly rising up and down in time with Bruce’s heaving chest. They laid there catching their breaths for what could have been five minutes or an hour. They were in a timeless state of exhaustion and satisfaction.  


“See, you didn’t die.” Clark mumbled, finally breaking the silence. Bruce grumbled in response. The grumble made Clark laugh weakly. He sat up slowly minding his sore limbs and hissed when he felt Bruce’s cock twitching inside him. He was dripping with Bruce’s cum also, like always. “You cum a lot Bruce. I swear, my body composition is probably 30% your cum.” He rose, taking pulling Bruce out. “I’m so wet with it.” He added as the liquid ran down the back of his thighs.  


“Hmmm, talk dirty to me.” Bruce muttered, speaking again.  


Clark giggled and joked, “It’s good to know you’ve got more than enough seeds to plant inside me for baby making.” While it was a joke, the thought of being impregnated by Bruce thrilled him a lot more than he thought it would.  


“Woah. A little early to talk about having children now Clark.” Bruce quipped back.  


“We would make cute babies though.” Clark mumbled with a soft sigh.  


“Don’t turn into Alfred Clark.” Bruce mumbled back with a snicker.  


“Was that too much?” Clark leaned up from Bruce’s chest, turned, and looked worriedly at him. He felt he’d been a little aggressive. Often bouncing hard on him and sucking and biting…Maybe he didn’t deserve all of that…Even he himself was hurting a little.  


“What hurts the most is that I couldn’t touch you.” Bruce panted interrupting Clark’s thoughts, and then grimaced, wiggling his wrists around inside the cuffs.  


“Whose fault is that daddy?” Clark snickered as he retrieved the keys to let Bruce loose. When Bruce was finally free, he startled Clark by picking him up and throwing him on his back on the bed. Clark gasped and wrapped his arms around Bruce’s shoulders for balance when he was picked up.  


“Oh!” He mouthed; staring deeply into Bruce’s dilated eyes.  


“That was mean.” Bruce, growled.  


“Don’t act like you didn’t love it.”  


“Touché, but that was still evil. Reverse cowgirl and you didn’t even let me feel you.”  


“You like watching too. I gave you a great view for a punishment.”  


Bruce sighed and became serious for a moment, “I’m sorry for not being mindful of what I said Clark.” He brought his hands behind Clark’s head, cradling it like one would a baby’s head. He looked so beautiful in his arms, Bruce thought. “But next time, let me touch you.” Bruce whispered and slowly closed the gap between them as their lips brushed, touched, and then tasted one another passionately.  


Clark hummed into the kiss before he pouted, “Next time? You like pissing me off and making me jealous?”  


Bruce chuckled, “You know what I mean. And if you get that sluttly and pouty…maybe?” He smiled.  


Clark pursed his lips suggestively and let Bruce kiss them again before he said, “I wouldn’t recommend you making me angry again Bruce.”  


Bruce held up his wrists, displaying the cuts and bruises from the cuffs, “Noted. Did I deserve all of that though? If I could get hard again as quick as you, I would have your arms pinned above you right now and be fucking you pitilessly right through this mattress for that.”  


Clark’s body shivered with like, “I like the sound of that threat.” He smirked, “You could never really overpower me and have your way with me like that anyways. I _let_ you handle me. At the end of the day, I’m still Superman.”  


“True. But there’s always kryptonite and with…” Bruce started joking and then he stopped when he noticed the most miniscule of a twinkle in Clark’s azure irises. “No way Clark.” He gawked at him.  


“No way what?” Clark asked nervously. _What is going on?_ Clark thought. The idea sounded _hot_ to him!? He, in front of Bruce…No, in front of Batman is even better, he thought. He, weak from the influence of Kryptonite while the Dark Knight _had_ him sounded, Hmmm. _Gosh what’s wrong with me?!_ Clark screamed inside his head. He shook the thoughts away before they made him hard again.  


“No, no, no. I saw that. When I mentioned Kryptonite,” Bruce started explaining, “Instead of being repulsed, your eyes…sparked.”  


Damn Bruce and his inhuman observance. Clark’s breathing was increasing with panic, “Yea, as a joke Bruce.” He was looking anywhere but at Bruce and wanted to disappear.  


“No.” Bruce shook his head and smirked, “You’re into it aren’t you?”  


Clark’s face became the same shade of the red as the bed sheets, “Well I don’t _hate_ the idea,” He admitted.  


“I knew it!” Bruce boasted proudly for correctly reading Clark.  


“Forever full of surprises aren’t you?” Bruce winked at him, “Kinky Clark...”  


Clark smiled wanting to get off the subject as soon as possible and then frowned when his eyes wondered to Bruce’s neck and he noticed the forming brutal bruises, “Oh God, Bruce, I’m sorry. I_”  


“Stop. I don’t mind love marks from you.” Bruce smiled warmly at him, “Never apologize for that.”  


“I wish you could leave love marks on me.” Clark sighed dreamily at him and gave him a single lipped kiss, gently sucking on Bruce’s bottom lip.  


“Oh I bet you do.” The older man whispered in his mouth. Then he rolled of Clark and rested his back on a pillow. Only now did he really notice how much pain he was in but it was tolerable. Next to him, Clark rolled over to get on his stomach and just wanted to lie like that for the rest of the day.  


“Okay, so you’re not mad at me anymore right? I admit, it may have looked wrong but it was innocent.” Bruce focused his attention back to the breakfast incident.  


Clark groaned, “Oh I believe you were innocent but he was being too touchy and you were letting him.”  


Bruce raised his eyebrows in amusement, “He was helping cleaning off the food he spilled on me Clark.” He repeated for he doesn’t know how many times.  


“Hm-mh. I still think he did it on purpose. He knew you were taken but tried to make a move anyhow. That French, pretty boy cook has a thing for you and I’m onto him.”  


“I will reiterate in a better way that even if he was my type, I wouldn’t let him seduce me.”  


“We know for sure you’re his type given how he couldn’t keep his hands of off you.” Clark snapped back, bitterly. He knew he was being jealous and hostile but he didn’t care.  


“Did you think he was kind of cute though?” Bruce egged him on, pushing more on Clark’s buttons. Clark was being randomly sassy, possessive, and angry today and Bruce was enjoying it a little too much, now that he knew he was in the clear.  


Clark frowned in annoyance into his pillow, “Don’t test me. And he’s alright but not my type either.”  


“What is your type Clark?” Bruce asked, genuinely interested to know.  


Clark grinned, turning his head to face Bruce, “6’4, 220 pound Bat-Daddies.” He purred.  


Bruce hummed satisfied with the answer, and then sat up stretching his limbs, “Great pillow talk.” He sighed, “Come on, let’s go clean up. And did you still want to go walk on La Croisette and see the beach?" Bruce asked getting on top of Clark, engulfing him with his large frame. Clark immediately made himself cozy under him.  


"Can we stay here and watch movies instead? I don't want to think about walking right now." Clark mumbled under Bruce.  


Bruce felt he was in the same boat as Clark so he was glad Clark wanted to stay in. But it didn’t mean he wouldn’t tease him about it, "How are you hurt? Are you even Superman?"  


"I already told you how sex heightens my senses. I'm just too...stunned at the moment."  


In a sultry and deep voice, Bruce droned into Clark's ear, "Was daddy's dick too much?”  


_Oh you have no idea._ "Shut up Bruce." Clark weakly muttered.  


Bruce kept making Clark tremble whenever his voice went deep, “Loved how you took advantage of the sound-proofing in the room by the way."  


Clark hummed and then yelped when Bruce’s big hands struck his bottom, “Come on. Get up and shower with me.” The older man said, jumping off the bed.  


“ _You_ can shower. Can you just run me a warm bath instead?” Clark stayed in his position, mumbling the request.  


“The bath is for two too Clark. And there’s a T.V.in the room. We could watch a movie in there if you’d like.”  


“Perfect!” Clark said excitedly turning on his back, “Let’s do that.”


End file.
